what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy "Ace" McShane
Dorothy Gale "Ace" McShane was a companion of the Seventh Doctor and later a member of the CIA and Gallifreyan Resistance. Initially a brash and reckless teenager (TV: Dragonfire), Ace matured significantly into a strong, independent adult over her many years of TARDIS travel and other experiences, who was capable of surviving on her own. (TV: Survival, The Winner's Protector) Born on Earth, Ace eventually attended the Academy on Gallifrey, becoming a Time Lord. (TV: Ice Time) and she became an agent of the Celestial Intervention Agency. (TV: The Dark Dimension) Ace eventually became a member of the Gallifreyan Resistance before rebelling and eventually returned to Earth. (TV: For The Good, Demons of the Past) Biography Before Traveling With The Doctor Dorothy Gale McShane was born on 20 August 1970, (TV: Demons of The Past) to Audrey Dudman (TV: The Curse of Fenric) and Harry McShane. (TV: Demons of The Past) She was named after the main character of The Wizard of Oz because her mother (TV: Demons of The Past) and maternal grandmother were fans of the film. Audrey claimed that Ace's grandmother found it took her away from all her miseries. (TV: For The Good) In February 1971, she was visited as an infant by the Eleventh Doctor, who apologised to her for his future manipulation of her at Gabriel Chase and in relation to Fenric. (MOVIE: Doctor Who: Revelation) As a child, Ace holidayed in Spain on several occasions. (TV: Demons of The Past) Naturally aggressive but also clever, Ace was skilled at using her knowledge of chemistry despite failing it for her O-levels, making bombs filled with an explosive of her own devising called Nitro-9. (TV: Dragonfire) She suffered several traumatic events in her childhood in Perivale, London. These included a bad relationship with her mother and in 1983 the firebombing of her friend Manisha Purkayastha's flat by Neo-Nazis. Manisha died, prompting an angry Ace to set fire to Gabriel Chase, an abandoned mansion said to be haunted by an ancient evil. (TV: Ghost Light, Demons of The Past) Ace was a troubled teen on Earth, setting off fire alarms at school to miss double French lessons (TV: Desperate Times, Desperate Measures ) and ultimately being expelled for blowing up the art room as a "creative statement." (TV: Battlefield) She studied The Tale of Beowulf, but only paid attention due to the fighting. (TV: For The Good) In 1987, while she was in her room experimenting with the extraction of nitroglycerin from gelignite, a time storm swept her up and transported her to the deck of Sabalom Glitz' spacecraft, the Nosferatu, which was docked at Iceworld in the far future. Trapped on Iceworld, she got a job as a waitress and formed a relationship with Glitz, (TV: Dragonfire) Sometime later, whilst working for Anderson in Iceworld's ice cream parlour, she met the Seventh Doctor, whom she referred to as "Professor", and his companion Melanie Bush, whom Ace nicknamed "Doughnut". Ace's career as a waitress ended when Stellar's mother complained to Ace about lumps in her milkshake, resulting in Ace pouring the drink over her head and Ace getting fired by Anderson. When Mel left the Doctor at the conclusion of their battle with Kane, he offered to take Ace with him in the TARDIS, and she enthusiastically accepted. (TV: Dragonfire) Early Travels Under the Doctor's tutelage, Ace fought the Daleks and faced Davros in November 1963, destroying one Dalek with an anti-tank rocket and damaging another with a baseball bat upgraded by the Hand of Omega. During this adventure, her portable stereo was destroyed by a Dalek. She also met and came to like Mike Smith. However, she quickly hated him when she found out he was working for the Daleks. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) She opposed Helen A and her sadistic government, which required people to be happy on pain of death, and worked with Susan Q to undermine her rule over the colony. (TV: The Happiness Patrol) Visiting the Psychic Circus on Segonax, she helped defeat the Gods of Ragnarok (TV: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy) and stopped the Cybermen from getting hold of the Nemesis statue in 1988. During this encounter, she killed multiple Cybermen with gold coins and destroyed a Cyber-shuttle using Nitro-9. (TV: Silver Nemesis) At this stage, the relationship between the Doctor and Ace took a darker turn. At least initially, he had been trying to educate her, not merely have adventures with her. His style of teaching, however, was occasionally unorthodox. At times he lied to her or at least withheld certain truths, so she would face the demons of her past and emerge as a stronger person. (TV: Ghost Light, The Curse of Fenric) While visiting Maiden's Point in 1943, Ace learned that her arrival on Iceworld was not an accident, but part of a larger scheme conceived by one of the Doctor's greatest enemies, a cosmic evil known as Fenric. Ace was a Wolf of Fenric, one of many descendants of a Viking tainted with Fenric's genetic instructions to free it from its ancient prison. Fenric had transported her to Iceworld by time storm and had made her a pawn in the complex game between it and the Doctor. The Doctor appeared to have been aware of this from their first meeting, although Ace was not. After Fenric was defeated, Ace continued to journey with the Doctor. (TV: The Curse of Fenric) She later met Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, helping UNIT defeat the Destroyer and Morgaine in Carbury in 1997. (TV: Battlefield) Ace returned to Perivale where she found that most of her old friends had gone missing. She thought they had moved on, but they had been taken to the Cheetah World as prey for the Cheetah People. The Master, an old enemy of the Doctor, was using them to get off the planet. Ace returned with two of her friends and went off to travel with the Doctor again. (TV: Survival, The Name's Shakespear William Shakespear) The Doctor forced Ace to face demons from her past, taking her to Gabriel Chase, arriving a century before she had burnt it down. There, she discovered that the presence in the house of the entity known as Light was what she had felt when compelled to burn the house down. (TV: Ghost Light) Final Adventures with The Doctor Ace, and the Doctor next landed in the idyllic village of Arandale, during a murder investigation Ace discovered a library containing books about her previous adventures which made her more suspiciou. She and The Doctor eventually realised that it was in fact the Land of Fiction, now being run by a teenage boy named Jason. (TV: Conundrum) The Doctor was contacted by his Tenth incarnation and summoned to Gallifrey where Ace met the Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Eighth And Ninth Doctors. After The Keeper explained that there are Time Distortions throughout time and space, The Doctor and Ace were given a device to help track one of these time distortions. Arriving on Karn, The Doctor and Ace went up to the Sisterhhod's temple and found them meditating in an attempt to discover the time distortion. The Doctor and Ace soon came across a crashed ship, where The Doctor discovered the dead body of the Brigadier, he was then suddenly ambushed by a creature and entered a fight with it. The Doctor eventually got the upper hand and killed the creature. He and Ace were then taken back to the hanger area along with their other incarnations. After the Tenth Doctor regenerated, The Doctor and Ace (along with his other incarnations and companions) opposed the idea of the Eleventh Doctor becoming Lord President. He and Ace were then teleported back into their TARDIS and to their own time with their memory wiped. (MOVIE: Doctor Who (2003)) When Professor Hawkspur created an alternative timeline where the Third Doctor never regenerated, The Doctor and Ace ended up being stranded on a planet where Time Lords went to die. While there they met the Eighth Doctor and later on Henrick. The Doctor with the aid of his Third, Fourth And Eighth incarnations restored Henrick's memory which caused him, Ace and the Fourth Doctor to fade out of existence. He along with all his other incarnations were brought back when the timeline was restored. (TV: The Dark Dimension) The Doctor and Ace went undercover on board the Space Vessel Vancouver with Ace posing as the captain. However she aroused suspicion from Yanikov and had the Doctor whisper advice in her ear. The Vancouver was traveling to another ship, the Lilliput in order to collect a shipment of Grain and take it to the planet Safenshome. After boarding the Lilliput with a boarding party and Ace and finding it deserted except for Victor. While the Doctor went down to the Grain Sylo, Ace returned to the Vancouver and fended off a fleet of Metatraxi battle ships by figuring out that they would only attack if provoked. Ace was later found out by the crew and thrown in the brig, but was later released by Shepstai when the Vancouver came under attack by a Metatraxi war fleet. She then piloted the Vancouver and released the grain and Grubs on to Safenthome and rescued the Doctor. (TV: Earth Aid) Joining the Time Lord Academy As it turned out, the Doctor had been trying to shape her mind to the point that she would be able to attend the Time Lord Academy. His manipulation of her was ultimately for the benefit of Time Lord observers who were assessing her potential. Ace was unknowingly put on this test in Moscow in 1967. This test involved the Ice Lord Hhessh and his quest to resurrect the legendary Martian Warlord Sezhyr. During this, she befriended Markus Tollinger and Raina Who were aiding Hhessh in his quest. Raina was also pregnant with Markus's child. After telling Markus this and being taken on board the Ice Warrior's ship and helping to deliver Raina's baby as she was being possessed by Sezhyr, Ace was left behind by the Doctor and Markus. Ace later escaped and found herself in London where she found out about the test from a Time Lord named Vitali, this broke her trust in the Doctor and after watching Hhesh die, she engaged in a swordfight with Seyzhr and won, while also freeing Raina in the process. Ace passed the test and The Doctor was taken to Gallifrey where the Doctor later arrived to make his goodbyes, he also apologised for not telling Ace about the test and the two parted on good terms. (TV: Ice Time) During her time at the Academy Ace became Time's Vigilante. When not studying, She used a short-range time hopper mounted on a motorcycle to patrol a particular segment of time, basing herself in Paris in 1887. During one patrol she met a clone of herself and discovered that the Celestial Intervention Agency had cloned her. The clone helped the real Ace escape Agency members who were trying to kill her after Ace had discovered that they planned on overthrowing Romana II. Ace was then transducted to Gallifrey by Romana II during the Doctor's return to his ancestral home, the House of Lungbarrow, where she met the Eighth Doctor, Katie, Henrick, Leela and K9. She then helped Romana II defeat the CIA (TV: Lungbarrow) As A CIA Agent After seeding out the corruption in the C.I.A., Ace continued and completed her training at the Time Lord Academy and became a Time Lady. She then joined the Celestial Intervention Agency She undertook many missions for them, often to avert civilisations from discovering time travel, but was annoyed that her TARDIS had a working chameleon circuit, making it difficult to find in the field, and wished it could just appear to be an old police box. (TV: The Dark Dimension) Ace was summoned to Earth in 2136 by the Eighth Doctor along with Romana II, Leela, Andred and K9 Marks I and II. They discovered that Earth had been almost entirely destroyed by a creature made of Chronol Energy. Ace and the others formed a resistance group known as the Eco-Troopers with Bernice Summerfield as their leader. When they discovered that the Doctor had been killed by the creature, she helped in trapping the creature in the vortex and sending it back in time. However this plan failed as the creature escaped to 1936. Ace and the others used the vortex and traveled to 1999 where they found Henrick and confronted a trio of Daleks. When Leela was stunned by one of the Daleks, Ace ran over to help but she too was stunned by the same Dalek. The two were then taken away by the Daleks to Professor Hawkspur's underground lab. After waking up, Ace and Leela met Professor Hawkspur and found that the creature had taken his body as a host. Ace along with Leela, Romana II and Andred were later pumped full of Chronol Energy possessed and made their way to the church where the Third Doctor had been hiding. There they found the Brigadier and Benny. The group persued them into the cemetery where the Third Doctor and Henrick suddenly appeared. Ace and the others were knocked out by an explosion from a grenade thrown by the Brigadier, but quickly regained consciousnes and escaped with Benny and Henrick as prisoners. Later when the Third Doctor and Professor Hawkspur went to the rooftop for a swordfight, Ace and the others kept watch on Benny, Henrick and the Brigadier. Ace destroyed the remote control the Third Doctor was holding. Professor Hawkspur, manipulated the Chronol energy inside Ace, Romana II, Leela and Andred, transforming them into Dalek clones. When Hawkspur began his swordfight with the Third Doctor, he lost control on the Dalek clones, putting them to sleep and allowing Benny, the Brigadier and Henrick to escape. Hawkspur managed to reactivate the Daleks and the two that had once been Ace and Romana II persued Benny and the Brigadier. They were both destroyed by the Brigadier with a rocket launcher that he found in the back of Bessie. Ace, Romana II, Leela, Andred and K9 Marks I and II were all brought back to life and returned to Gallifrey when the correct timeline was restored. (TV: The Dark Dimension) Later when an Election between Romana and another Time Lord named Gregori went in Gregori's favour causing Romana to no longer be President Ace discovered evidence of corruption in the High Council. When trying to show her evidence she was ambushed and imprisoned by corrupt C.I.A. Agents and soon learned that Commander Maxil had been helping Gregori rig the Election which led to his victory. Ace was later rescued by a resistance group, led by Leela and met Susan Campbell and reunited with Benny and Henrick. Ace then aided the group in their battle to take back Gallifrey from Gregori, where she confronted the Master and helped rescue the Doctor. Unfortunately Gregori remained in power due to a loophole. (TV: The Prisoner of Time) Joining the Gallifreyan Resistance At some point Ace began to grow tired of the Time Lords with their non-interference policy and felt that they were trying to excerpt their power over other races with the Gallifreyan Union, since they were in charge of it. In 3447 After learning of a Gallifreyan Resistance group, Ace quit the CIA and decided to join the resistance. She befriended Francs and Fen D'ohell, two other members of the Resistance and became the Captain of her own Space Vessel known as HT1408. Ace then learned that the Resistance hoped to defeat the Gallifreyan Union now that the Eleventh Doctor was gone Using the skills she learned during her time on the Space Vessel Vancouver, Ace piloted the HT1408 into the Medusa Cascade and engaged in a space battle with the Gallifreyan Union's flagship piloted by Leela. Eventually both ships were so heavily damaged that they were forced to retreat. (TV: For The Good) As A Member of The Gallifreyan Resistance After repairing damage to the ship, Ace recieved a transmission from a group of Outsiders who informed her, Francs and Fen Do'ell that the Rani had proposed a genocide of all races of a lesser status than the Time Lords which included normal Gallifreyans. Ace and the others agreed to help. Ace agreed to Fen Do'ell's plan of assassinating the Rani and she sent him down to Gallifrey to carry out the assassination. However they later received a distress signal from Fen Do'ell and discovered that he had been captured. (TV: The Darkest Reservation) Ace and Francs learned that the Time Lords had allied themselves with the Vardons in order to defeat the Gallifreyan Resistance. Ace learned from Francs that there was a faction of Vardons who were members of the Resistance and were in a civil war with the Union Vardons. They managed to track these Vardons down and Ace along with a faction of Vardons was sent to infiltrate Gallifrey so that they could rescue Fen Do'ell, due to the fact that the force field around Gallifrey prevented the Vardons from effecting each other. Ace soon managed to rescue Fen Do'ell and sent him on a ship away from Gallifrey but learned that the Vardons she was with were actually working with the Union Vardons to capture the leader of the Resistance. The Vardons attempted to kill Ace but she was rescued by Leela who believed Ace was still a member of the C.I.A. Ace was then taken to a secret underground bunker that Leela promised would keep her safe. (TV: Desperate Times, Desperate Measures) Ace was later joined in the bunker by the Rogue, the Rani, Leela and the residents of the Capital and the Outsiders Village after Gallifrey was attacked by the Popln. (On the Eve of War Here I Am) During their time in hiding, Ace secretly orchestrated a scheme to destroy the Gallifreyan Union. She planted a Union Poplne in the bunker and set up a Poplne led trial against Leela, charging her with destroying a Poplne ship. Soon enough Ace met the Eleventh Doctor who had returned and after he cleared Leela's name, Ace revealed herself as a Resistance member and sprung her trap. The Resistance Poplne revealed his status as a Resistance member, during which Ace and the Poplne made their escape. (TV: Everlasting War) Ace returned to the Citadel and hid, but was soon found by the Doctor who attempted to talk her back to his side. Ace however brought up how the Doctor had treated her and manipulated her. She then convinced the High Council to place the Doctor on trial to look into his past and see if he was fit to be President. Ace then reunited with Fen Do'ell and together they fled Gallifrey in an anciant Gallifreyan Freighter. (TV: Auribus Teneo Lupum) Rebelling Against The Master Ace was soon brought back to Gallifrey once the Master had secretly taken over and was using Francs as a puppet President. She began to work for them but began to grow weary of them and didn't like the harsh laws they were proposing. Later on she briefly bumped into the Doctor and the Rogue who were escaping Gallifrey, during this brief encounter Ace apologised to the Doctor for her actions, the Doctor forgave her and apologised for the way he treated her before running off with the Rogue. (TV: The Winner's Protector) Once Ace saw how the Outsiders were being treated she realised that the Master and Francs wanted domination, not freedom. She then teamed up with the Rani who was frustrated with her lack of power and together they discovered that the Master was actually in charg3. Just as they were about to leave, the Master caught them, but the Rani gave Ace the chance to escape. (TV: May Fortune Favour The Bold) Returning Home Ace was soon reunited with the Rani and the two began trying to expose the Master. However Francs caught them and told the Master forcing Ace and the Rani to flee the planet in the Rani's TARDIS. They soon arrived on Earth but were persued through different time periods by the Master. Ace soon ended up in Perivale where she was reunited with her friends and her mother who she reconciled with. However she was soon cornered by the Master who attempted to kill her, but was rescued by the Rani. Ace then decided to return to her life on Earth. (TV: Demons of the Past) Legacy The Tenth Doctor wrote about Ace in the manuscript about his life. He then showed Sandra Armstrong the memory of his and Ace's encounter with the Chetah People and the Master. (TV: The Name's Shakespear William Shakespear) When the Rogue was trapped in a simulation reliving the crash of the HT1408 he went down to the bunker and saw Ace. (MOVIE: Doctor Who: Revelation) While in the Virtual Simulation reliving his past, the Thirteenth Doctor relived his and Ace's trip to the Psychic Circus and their battle against the Gods of Ragnarock. During this, Zenla dressed up in Ace's clothes and took on her role in the adventure. (TV: Now Those Days Are Gone) Personality Ace covered her fears and insecurities with a tough, streetwise exterior. Her weapon of choice, disapproved of by the Doctor (who nonetheless found it useful on occasion), was a powerful explosive she called "Nitro-9", which she mixed up in canisters and carried in her backpack. She also wielded a baseball bat. She was convinced the Doctor needed her to watch his back and was fiercely loyal to him. (TV: The Curse of Fenric) In turn, the Doctor took a special interest in Ace's education, taking her across the universe and prompting her to come to her own conclusions rather than giving her all the answers. (TV: Ghost Light) Even though Ace matured greatly over her time with the Doctor, she always remained headstrong and on many occasions tended to charge into situations without completely thinking. As a result of this, in times of severe emotional pain, she was always likely to act rashly and occasionally blamed the Doctor for his regularly manipulative ways and means. (TV: Survival, Auribus Tenuous) She believed that the Doctor had the "deepest, saddest eyes." (TV: For The Good) Ace gave Mel the nickname "Donut". (TV: Dragonfire) The Doctor trusted Ace with his life. (TV: The Winner's Protector) Physical Appearance During her travels with the Doctor, training at the Academy and time as a CIA Agent, Ace appeared as a Sixteen year old girl. (TV: Dragonfire) Hair and Grooming During her early travels with the Doctor, Ace had light brown hair that she tied back into a ponytail. During her final two adventures with the Doctor, Ace got rid of the ponytail and let her hair down. She kept it this way during her studies at the Academy and during her time as a CIA Agent. By the time she joined the Resistance, Ace's hair had darkened and had a few grey patches. She had also cut it shorter. She now also appeared as a middle aged woman. (TV: Everlasting War) Clothing During her travels, Ace wore a black bomber jacket over a white shirt. She had multiple badges and pins attatched to her jacket and also carried a rucksack. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 24 * Dragonfire Season 25 * Remembrance of the Daleks * The Happiness Patrol * Silver Nemesis * The Greatest Show in the Galaxy Season 26 * The Curse of Fenric * Battlefield * Survival * Ghost Light Season 27 * Earth Aid * Ice Time Season 28 * Lungbarrow Season 30 * The Lords of Time Season 31 * The Prisoner of Time Season 39 * The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare (archive footage) Season 40 * LIVE 34 Season 42 * Everlasting War * Auribus Teneo Lupum Season 43 * The Winner's Protector * May Fortune Favour the Bold * Behind the Looking Glass * The Sharper the Knife * Demons of the Past Rebel Zero * For the Good * The Darkest Reservation * Desperate Times, Desperate Measures * On the Eve of War, Here I Am Movies * Doctor Who (2003) * Doctor Who: Revelation Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Companions of the Seventh Doctor Category:Time Lords Category:Members of The Resistance Category:Companions of the Eleventh Doctor